Ressurection PII Shattered Toy
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: After Lucifer leaves Kira for Azriel, Kira realizes several things, both painful and dreadfully sad... Half sequal to Ressurection


Disclaimer: If only... if only... *sigh*  
  
Time Frame: Blackie's plot. Pretty AU if you ask me lol  
  
Pairings: Kira+Lucifer, KiraxLucifer  
  
Summary: After Lucifer leaves Kira for Azriel, Kira realizes several things, both painful and dreadfully sad...  
  
Title: Resurrection [PII]: Shattered Toy  
  
Miguel- NOTE! o0; the -word- means its slightly intencified.  
  
____----====----_____  
  
//////"My Lovely..."//////  
  
Even now.. with him... gone... his voice taunts me.  
  
Threw my muddled brain of dispair and hurt, I can still hear his little pet name fore me. It hurts. Makes me want to scream... and sink away. I have never given my soul over so intencely as I have done with.. him...  
  
And he used me.  
  
Used my body.  
  
Used my love.  
  
...-Used- me...  
  
I am but a toy to him. He made it painfully clear... I wake up now... and he's...he's not here. He's gone. Back to that woman.  
  
Back to her, since she opened her arms for him. For a short while...  
  
Even after I have taken care of him threw his last hurt with her...am I not good enough for him?  
  
Am I not... suited for his taste?  
  
Am I not his 'lovely'... ?  
  
Where all those moments, giving over to him. To his body. To his touch. Where they just... just... nothing to him? Was it simply... just a good fuck? A way to forget everything?  
  
Just a good fuck...  
  
His voice still rings in my ear. Lightly carressing my ears and insides. Teaseing me till the point of... perfection. I thought it ment something... what he did... what we did... together.... we... we ment something! At least... to me... we where something. Something to take the pain away from the true world.  
  
Why couldn't he stay with me in our little day dream? Why couldn't he... he just forget about her? And stay with me? I would welcome him at any moment. At any time. If only he would allow me to take him... to forget about his real life....  
  
Take him from his... world. Put him in our little reality. We could be happy. We where happy. Or at least I was happy. I was content with how we where. Everything was perfect. Everything was... grand. Everyhing.... is...  
  
....Gone....  
  
Nothing ever lasts...  
  
He is on leach. He cannot escape her. If only he'd let me saw longer at it. Let me unravel it. I could take him from it!  
  
I could... but I couldn't....  
  
I..... I couldn't make him turn from her...  
  
For he is truely happy with her. I knew I was just backup. I knew it and yet... yet I let it fall further down. I wanted him for myself. He was mine. I had him any way I wanted. Just... had to have him completly.  
  
For his happiness... I would sacrafice mine...  
  
Thats what I am there for... to make him happy for a breif moment in time... till she opens for him.... then be tossed away. Just like the newest stuffed tou. Tis great... for a while. Everything is... great. Being the new toy you are constantly surrounded, showed off, embraced... enjoyed...  
  
But... the old stuff animal that they had for years...will always be the best. It just... has to wait...  
  
Has... to wait.... to take the spotlight from... the newest collection of animals.... and laugh at the newest saying that it is still... the greatest... it has everything to offer...  
  
I cannot compete against her. I am that new toy. Arn't I? Play with me while I am interesting... but when everything is said and done... I just get tossed back in the closet....  
  
I couldn't compete at all...  
  
And... it hurts so much....  
  
But... as long as he's happy.... as long as... he is fine with what he's doing....  
  
.... I guess..... I'll just rot away.... he deserves to be happy.  
  
He... he never has true happiness... because....  
  
Because he's not allowed it.... threw time and fate...  
  
And neither am I...  
  
But when he can get anything that might make him smile... then... then it has to be alright for me...  
  
I wasn't suppose to fall inlove with him...  
  
I was just a simple fuck...  
  
I was just a simple toy...  
  
Just his newest Lovely... shattered to pieces in the closet....  
  
____----====----____  
  
Owari...  
  
Kalli- ^_^; here ya go Blackie talked Migs into writting it. Lol!  
  
Miguel- *streaches* Ahh...well taht was interesting. To say the least. Hope you enjoyed it. I realyl like writting to that Ressurection. It inspired the second part too... hm.... Highly suggest you hear it. Buy it, download it, whatever. Tis a good song to write to... inspireing...  
  
Kalli- Miguel, shut up.  
  
Miguel- *shrugs* Whatever... yeah this is ----MY---- X-mas gift to you Blackie! 


End file.
